


Feminidad de embuste

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Sex, Beaches, Caretaking, Condoms, Crossdressing, Declarations Of Love, Dildos, Drinking, F/M, Hangover, Light Angst, Lingerie, Love Confessions, Minor Injuries, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Sad with a Happy Ending, Safer Sex, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secrets, Seduction, Some Humor, Twincest, Vacation, bisexual Gustav Schäfer, drunk Georg Listing, minor Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: No era un fetiche ni una perversión, al menos Gustav no lo veía así mientras se rizaba las pestañas, se calzaba su peluca rubia, y con una copa de champagne entre los dedos, se observaba frente el espejo vestido de mujer, pero lo fue una vez Georg se involucró.





	1. 1.- Primer encuentro.

**Author's Note:**

> En lo personal, creo que aunque Gustav es inequívocamente un hombre, igual haría bien de chica. Para prueba una pic:
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

**1.- Primer encuentro.**

 

Hay algo en todo aquello que ni él mismo puede explicar…

Una mezcla de peligro y pecado que invariablemente le resulta de lo más excitante, y que es lo que en el transcurso de un par de años le hace poseedor de una colección de dudosa honra que sobre todo consiste en prendas femeninas pero de su talla. Así que viajando con él por media Europa mientras llevan a cabo su más reciente tour es que Gustav lleva consigo varios vestidos, algunas blusas, no pocas faldas… Y lo que es más, sostenes de copa chica que él rellena con unos implantes de solución salina que compró por internet y le fueron entregados en la más discreta de las maneras, así como braguitas de encaje y medias de red. Entre las pertenencias que son suyas pero que antes muerto de admitir propiedad también hay un par de zapatillas con tacón alto, así como maquillaje que por partes iguales le birló a Bill o compró él por su cuenta, y el remate de toda su vergüenza le corresponde a una peluca de exuberante cabello rubio natural que le llega a los hombros y le costó lo suyo por estar hecha a la medida, pero que es su adoración cada vez que la saca de bolsa satinada en la que la guarda y se dedica a cepillar cada uno de sus mechones.

Justo como hace en esos instantes, con ella puesta y observándose frente al espejo en uno de sus conjuntos de lencería más sexys que consiste en bragas, sostén, y medias a medio muslo que se le ciñen a la perfección y no necesitan de nada para permanecer en su sitio.

Hay algo obsceno en ello, que no se limita al prominente bulto que constituye su pene semierecto al frente y constreñido entre la tela traslucida, y que excita a Gustav de maneras en las que no se atrevería a confesar ni siquiera de rodillas y ante el pastor de su iglesia.

Y es mejor así, concluye él cuando ya la cuenta de cien cepilladas en su lado derecho finaliza y empieza por el izquierdo, cambiando también de postura y proyectando la cadera de ese lado al frente.

A través del espejo en el que se observa, son sus ojos los que le devuelven la mirada. El mismo color avellana de siempre, inconfundibles para cualquiera con dos dedos de frente que los haya visto antes, aunque después del trabajo que ha hecho por rizarse las pestañas, delinearse el contorno, y aplicarse una tenue capa de polvos (de nuevo, cortesía de Bill tanto como los conocimientos para que sea un ojo ahumado y no un mapache sucio), antes habría que darle un segundo vistazo para corroborar que es él y no una melliza perdida del sexo opuesto.

Haciendo un puchero frente a su imagen, Gustav declaró para sí que bien había valido la pena prescindir de salir esa noche con sus amigos de banda a beber para festejar que tenían una noche libre y su itinerario de la mañana siguiente vacío de cualquier otro compromiso que no fuera dormir la resaca.

En lo que a él respectaba, era mil y un veces mejor la mera contemplación de su figura vestida en ropas de mujer que pasarse las siguientes horas bebiendo tragos aguados y con inflación de precio, soportando las bromas bobas de los gemelos, y sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a estallar por culpa de esa mezcla horripilante que era el sudor humano, la combinación de perfumes, y la música estridente retumbando en sus tímpanos. Que bastante tenía con los conciertos a los que estaban obligados a tocar como para arruinarse los oídos por propia decisión.

—Nop, para nada es mejor que esto —dijo Gustav para sí, atento a la nueva forma que le había dado a sus labios con la barra de labial en tono coral y casi lamentando que sólo él pudiera tener el privilegio de contemplarse así.

Que dicha fuera la verdad, como hombre era tan masculino como cualquier otro con sus brazos fuertes y espalda ancha, pero como chica… No podía negar que no estaba nada mal. Era muy de su propio gusto.

Con una rasurada al ras para eliminar cualquier sombra de vello en su rostro, Gustav tenía uno de esos rostros anodinos que con los elementos suficientes podía pasar como ambiguo, y que con la ayuda del maquillaje, la peluca, y las prendas correctas, podía transformarse de rufián a damisela en un tiempo tan corto como un cuarto de hora.

Claro que de ese talento suyo para pasar por chica con el material necesario no iba a presumir delante de sus compañeros de banda, pues las burlas le durarían hasta el día de su muerte, y antes prefería cortarse la lengua que siquiera sugerir que su no-tan-inocente  pasatiempo fuera una realidad.

De ahí que la maleta que contenía su equipaje especial y él viajaran sin relación entre sí, porque a la menor inspección en un aeropuerto o cruzando fronteras, Gustav negaría ser dueño de ella, incluso si en el proceso perdía su preciosa peluca de cabello natural y con ello la alegría de vivir.

Que aunque gran dicha, su afición por travestirse le podía costar más cara de lo que él estaba dispuesto a pagar, así que Gustav limitaba aquellos momentos al mínimo posible, sólo llevándolos a cabo cuando la situación lo permitía, y siempre bajo estrictos controles de seguridad, como asegurarse para él una habitación de hotel sin la compañía de Georg, así como horas suficientes para cumplir con su ritual sin prisas ni torpezas, y de paso, sin dejar pruebas y rastros que después se volvieran contra él y lo incriminaran.

Así que básicamente… un secreto.

El mejor guardado de la banda, mejor todavía que la oculta relación incestuosa entre los gemelos y de la que Gustav tenía conocimiento desde siempre, y que constituía su as bajo la manga por si acaso algún día era alguno de los Kaulitz el que lo sorprendía a él en el suyo y era necesario hacer un intercambio de silencios.

Gustav esperaba no tener que llegar a esos alcances, pues era consciente de que los gemelos creían estar a salvo en su perversión igual que él en la suya y hacerles saber que no era el caso podría destrozarlos, pero Gustav antes tenía que velar por sus propios intereses, y con ello en mente era que había dado su silenciosa aprobación al incesto con la condición de que a su vez, si alguna vez los gemelos se enteraban de sus deslices, tuvieran la misma cortesía y callaran mejor que un muerto con la lengua comida por los gusanos.

Ajeno a todo aquello estaba Georg, el siempre inocente y despistado Georg, que a pesar de ser el mayor de ellos cuatro era el más honesto y transparente del grupo, y por ende…

—El más fácil de engañar —murmuró Gustav para sí, terminando con su cabello y admirando con ojo crítico la imagen de cuerpo entero que se reflejaba ante sí como si fuera otra persona la que estaba ahí parada y no él en su visión más íntima y vergonzosa.

Más que afirmar que se decantaría por una chica como lo era él frente al espejo, Gustav más bien se inclinaría por decir que era un tipo de belleza que sólo admitía la admiración y la contemplación, y con anhelo por continuar así hasta el resto de sus días, extendió la mano y tocó la dura superficie del cristal, delineando con su dedo índice el contorno de su irreconocible figura.

Después, habría de reflexionar que era por las endorfinas del momento, algún subidón de adrenalina que le hizo considerar sus siguientes acciones como razonables, o quizá simple locura… En cualquier caso, Gustav se vio tentado a demostrarle al mundo que su disfraz era perfecto tanto como él… ella… lo era, por lo que se decantó a salir y exhibirse.

O mejor aún, sólo a salir, y si por el pasillo que conducía a la máquina expendedora de refrescos se topaba a alguien… Que así fuera.

«Sólo la gente estúpida comete actos estúpidos», pensó Gustav con reproche mientras como autómata cogía de su maleta secreta una bata satinada que apenas le llegaba a medio muslo, y que de agacharse, se abriría para dejar poco, muy poco a la imaginación. «Pero qué caray…»

No sino hasta después razonaría Gustav que llevar a cabo su pasatiempo y combinarlo con sorbos de la botella de vodka que tenía escondida en su equipaje era mala idea, _pésima_ idea, pero hizo caso omiso de la vocecita insidiosa que le recordó con cuanto descuido estaba actuando y los riesgos a los que se enfrentaría en el momento en que cruzara el dintel de la puerta y saliera al mundo con su secreto a cuestas.

Gustav la ignoró, y tras cerciorarse de que traía consigo monedas suficientes y la tarjeta de su habitación, salió al pasillo y cerró con un portazo que le hizo sentir un escalofrío que bajó por su nuca hasta su cóccix, y después volvió a subir.

—Talón, punta… Talón punta… —Murmuró para sí, avanzando sobre el mullido entramado de la alfombra que recubría el pasillo y concentrándose en nada más que en conseguir un andar sensual a pesar de los casi diez centímetros de sus tacones. Una compra impulsiva, dado que apenas daba paso sin sentirse en zancos y a punto de venirse abajo, pero el alcohol le ayudó a soltar sus inhibiciones, y antes que después consiguió llegar al final del corredor y plantarse cara a cara con la máquina de refrescos y golosinas.

Con el corazón latiéndole al doble de lo que lo hacía normalmente y las palmas de las manos sudorosas, fue entonces cuando Gustav consideró muy en serio haber hecho la gran estupidez de su vida y como única solución el dar media vuelta y con la cabeza gacha enfilar de vuelta a su suite, pero entonces una nueva voz de su interior le instó a mantener el mentón en alto y terminar con aquello de una buena vez por todas.

Al fin y al cabo, ya había hecho lo más difícil, y el resto sería sólo elegir algún producto y volver a su habitación para retirarse el disfraz, y al menos por un par de semanas, mantener esa faceta suya escondida en lo más profundo de su psique.

—Vale, tú puedes, Schäfer —se animó Gustav apenas moviendo los labios.

Tras repasar con la vista las opciones a su disposición, Gustav se decantó por una coca-cola de lata y una bolsa de patatas fritas sabor ranch, además de una paquete de caramelos de fruta que a juzgar por sus colores chillantes seguro tenían más colorantes artificiales que azúcar, y uno a uno fue pagando por los productos y aguardando a que cayeran a sus pies.

Justo estaba sacando lo último de sus viandas (los dulces) cuando a su derecha las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y por el rabillo del ojo comprobó Gustav que su suerte había llegado a su fin.

Porque ahí, avanzando en su dirección con traspiés y claros signos de borrachera, se encontraba Georg.

Sintiendo un profundo vacío en su interior, igual que si de él sólo quedara una corteza envolviendo un agujero negro, Gustav ladeó un poco la cabeza hasta que su cabello le cubrió medio rostro y se mantuvo rígido a la espera de que su amigo de banda pasara de largo y lo ignorara, pero como suele ser en casos desesperados como ese, el destino no estuvo de su lado.

—El mejor sabor es el de coco —dijo Georg al pasar por su lado, y por inercia, Gustav alzó la mirada y sus ojos conectaron.

«Oh, mierda…»

—Pero claro, sólo viene uno de esos en el empaque, ¿sabes? —Continuó el bajista, sonrisa bobalicona y los ojos entrecerrados con una nube de alcohol a su alrededor—. Por eso no vale la pena comprarlos. Uno de coco por nueve de otros sabores artificiales, pfff, es el peor trato del mundo si me lo preguntas.

—Ok —dijo Gustav, la voz tan sobrecogida por el miedo que la simple palabrita le salió aguda y para nada similar a su tono habitual.

—Mmm, buenas noches —se giró Georg, y continuó avanzando por el pasillo, tropezándose con sus propios pies y dando golpes contra ambos lados de la pared hasta que consiguió llegar a la puerta de su habitación.

O casi. Porque tuvo que corregir su rumbo por medio metro hasta que consiguió asirse al picaporte y presentar su tarjeta en la ranura.

Impotente de acciones le observó Gustav, que estaba ante un terrible dilema: Al final del pasillo había muro, y sólo había una puerta más después de la de Georg y la suya. Antes de poder escabullirse en su habitación, necesitaba que Georg hiciera lo mismo en la suya, o entonces se vería en serios apuros para justificar cómo tenía la tarjeta de un cuarto que no era el suyo como mujer, sino el de su contraparte masculina.

Buscando perder tiempo para permitirle a Georg entrar a su suite y después escabullirse él a la suya, Gustav compró a continuación un paquete de chicles y otra lata más de coca-cola, y volvió a mirar por encima de su hombro a Georg, que todavía no conseguía hacer que la tarjeta entrara en su sitio y daba muestras de no poder conseguirlo si no era con ayuda.

—No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto… —Murmuró Gustav para sí, cargando en una mano sus productos y con la otra dirigiéndose a su amigo, que incapaz de funcionar con suficiente alcohol en la sangre como provocar un incendio moderado, estaba intentando introducir su llave en el espacio que había entre la puerta y el marco que la contenía.

—Uh… ¿Te puedo ayudar? —Se ofreció Gustav al posicionarse a su lado en un ángulo que a su parecer le otorgaba mayor protección de reconocimiento, y Georg le entregó la tarjeta sin oposición de su parte.

—Creo que está incompuesta —farfulló con dificultad.

—Descompuesta —le corrigió Gustav, que con cada intento conseguía modular mejor su voz y hasta para sus oídos sonaba más femenina que nunca.

—Oh, cierto…

—Y… listo —dijo Gustav una vez que hizo entrar la tarjeta en la ranura y el verde del mecanismo le autorizó la entrada. Abriendo la puerta grande para que Georg pudiera pasar, Gustav aguardó paciente los segundos que le costó a su amigo soltar el muro y adentrarse en su suite, pero por supuesto, porque aparentemente el destino estaba conspirando en su contra por atreverse a salir al pasillo en sus mejores galas, Georg tropezó con la orilla de la alfombra y cayó de cara contra el suelo.

A un lado quedó el miedo de Gustav por ser descubierto y lo suplantó el miedo de que Georg realmente se hubiera hecho daño, por lo que Gustav se arrodilló a su lado, y tras soltar las compras de su pequeña aventura, lo ayudó a darse media vuelta.

En la mejilla y la frente de Georg aparecieron al instante quemaduras de fricción, y Gustav lo lamentó por su amigo, en verdad lo hizo. Georg no era de los que manejaba bien el alcohol, y su mayor error consistía cada vez en querer competir contra Tom, que a pesar de su figura delgada tenía unos riñones capaces de filtrar un tonel y un hígado que procesaba cualquier tipo de bebida alcohólica como si se agua se tratara, así que más veces que no conseguía resacas de campeonato ahí donde al mayor de los gemelos apenas si se le secaba la boca a la mañana siguiente.

—Si serás idiota —le recriminó Gustav aunque no exento de afecto, y llevándose una mano al rostro, Georg siseó cuando el dolor se hizo patente.

Arrastrando con él hasta la cama, Gustav consiguió depositar a Georg sobre el colchón y lo obligó a mantenerse de costado con la ayuda de todas las almohadas puestas alrededor de su cuerpo para impedirle que en la borrachera diera media vuelta. Con la suerte que ambos se cargaban, era probable que lo hiciera, y entonces se ahogara con su propio vómito, así que mejor prevenir que lamentar… Y porque su gran corazón le impidió marcharse sin antes atender sus heridas (Georg se había quedado dormido y Gustav se sentía tranquilo a pesar de sus fachas), el baterista se encargó de limpiarlas y atenderlas con un ungüento que sabía que Georg cargaba en su equipaje.

Listo para retirarse, Gustav se vio de pronto sorprendido cuando Georg tiró del bajo de su bata y lo retuvo.

—Eres linda… Y muy amable —alcanzó a decir en su estupor etílico—. ¿Te volveré a ver?

—Gracias, y… No, no lo creo. Es mejor así —respondió Gustav, haciéndole soltar la tela y después colocándole esa mano de vuelta a donde pertenecía—. Cuídate, Georg.

—¿Me conoces?

Gustav puso los ojos en blanco. —Duh. Eres famoso.

—Cierto… —Exhaló Georg, cerrando de vuelta los ojos y hundiéndose en la inconsciencia.

Aturdido por los acontecimientos, Gustav suspiró, y olvidando sus compras, salió de la suite haciendo el menor ruido posible antes de cerciorarse de no tener testigos en el pasillo y después entrar a la suya propia.

En lo que a él respectaba, al menos por una temporada, su pasatiempo tendría que pasar a segundo plano. Y por salud mental y para sus nervios destrozados luego de la incursión de esa noche… mejor así.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Segundo encuentro.

**2.- Segundo encuentro.**

 

De aquella excursión que por poco le costó la dignidad fue que aprendió Gustav que sí, los riesgos estúpidos eran de gente estúpida, pero también… Que su disfraz se sostenía sin problemas ante terceros, o al menos si dichos terceros eran despistados al nivel en que Georg podía llegar a serlo y además tenía la fortuna de toparse con ellos en una de las peores borracheras que jamás hubieran tenido.

Eso lo comprobó a la mañana siguiente, cuando incapaz de soportar ni un minuto más de angustia, había tocado a la puerta de su amigo con repetidos golpes de puños hasta que luego de diez minutos de incesante llamado éste por fin se arrastró fuera de la cama y le abrió.

El aspecto de Georg aquella mañana había sido lastimero, desastroso, casi catalogable como terrible si no es que espantoso, y el mismo bajista hizo saber que así se sentía con los labios resecos y la lengua hinchada dentro de su caverna pastosa.

—¡Qué! —Le recriminó como saludo de buenos días, y Gustav le extendió una botella de agua mineral que traía consigo por si acaso.

Sin mediar un ‘gracias’ por el favor, Georg la abrió con un quiebre de muñeca y bebió de golpe media botella antes de soltar un sonoro eructo y franquearle la entrada a su amigo, que con el corazón encogido ya no en el pecho sino más cerca del páncreas, entró a la habitación como quien se adentra a la jaula de un león.

Adentro reinaba un aroma similar al que se podría encontrar en los bares con más de cuarenta años de servicio (a alcohol concentrado y sudor rancio), pero también al que dominaba en los servicios de las gasolineras, en una mezcla de pis y vómito que por poco obligó al baterista a cubrirse la nariz y la boca por miedo de sumar el contenido de su estómago a esa mezcla.

—Por Diox —se abanicó Gustav al frente en su lugar—, este lugar huele espantoso.

Georg gruñó, y con desgana dio dos pasos más hasta tenderse de cara sobre la cama.

Discretamente, Gustav procuró abrir todas las ventanas posibles, y el aire matutino de la ciudad en la que se encontraban, pese a lo frío, consiguió llevarse la mayor parte de aquel tufo fétido que al cabo de varios minutos de exposición le había dejado los ojos llorosos y una vaga sensación de malestar.

—Uhmmm… —Parado al lado de la cama y contemplando la figura hecha ovillo de su amigo, Gustav decidió que su mejor estrategia era no irse por las ramas con el asunto que le atañía ahí—. ¿Por casualidad-…?

Oye, Gus… —Le interrumpió Georg a su vez, ajeno de nada que no fuera aquello en lo que pensaba—. Anoche…

—¿Anoche? —Inquirió Gustav con voz aflautada, y al darse cuenta que ese tono chillón se asemejaba más al de su alter ego que a él mismo, carraspeó y volvió a reformular su pregunta—. ¿Qué con anoche? Además de que intentaste beber más que Tom y fallaste.

—No me lo recuerdes… Farfulló Georg contra la almohada, pero a pesar de su tono quejumbroso, abrió un ojo verde inyectado en sangre y miró fijo a Gustav—. No me lo vas a creer, pero…

Y así se vio obligado Gustav a escuchar la versión de los hechos acontecidos la noche anterior pero desde la perspectiva de Georg, en donde éste enfatizó que a pesar de ir más ebrio que un alcohólico en día de paga, no por ello exageraba en la belleza de la chica que se había topado frente a la máquina expendedora y que tenía unas piernas de infarto recubiertas en medias por debajo de la bata sexy que se le había abierto por un costado en deliberada sensualidad.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Gustav, que apenas podía procesar el que Georg se mostrara todavía más arrobado de lo que él había estado la noche anterior contemplándose al espejo.

—Era una preciosidad de chica, colega —dijo Georg con una sombra de sonrisa—, aunque debería de decir mujer, porque tenía un aire de sofisticación y elegancia que pocas llegan a conseguir con los años. Me pregunto si sería, ya sabes…

—¿Uh?

—Una de esas prostitutas de lujo que ofrecen sus servicios a los clientes distinguidos de los hoteles. Tendrías que haberla visto con su cabello rubio de ángel cayéndole sobre los hombros y sus labios… Mujeres como ella saben que tienen el mundo a sus pies al primer chasquido de sus dedos, así que no me sorprendería que estuviera con alguien especial y que su atuendo sólo fuera parte del oficio que desempeña.

Gustav rió entre dientes. —Vaya que tienes una imaginación muy volátil…

—No dirías lo mismo si la hubieras visto.

«Ay, Georg», pensó Gustav con leve desdén, «no podrías estar más equivocado ni aunque lo intentaras…», pero en lugar de comunicárselo a su amigo, se decantó por una mejor estrategia a su favor: Hacerle olvidar aquel encuentro.

—Como sea, creo que es el alcohol en tu sistema hablando y que quizá te confundiste. Por la resaca que tienes esta mañana, hasta me atrevería a pensar que todo fue una alucinación.

—No —dijo Georg con firmeza, e incorporándose sobre la cama, señaló en una esquina de la habitación—. ¿Ves eso de ahí? Ella lo olvidó después de que me ayudó a entrar a mi suite. ¿Crees que sea un truco para que la busque y se lo regrese? Porque… No me importaría hacerlo si hay una recompensa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! No seas idiota —le recriminó Gustav antes de recuperar la calma—. Quizá lo olvidó y… ya está. Y no es como si hubiera olvidado un collar de perlas; un refresco y patatas fritas las puede conseguir donde sea.

—Y no olvides los caramelos… —Dijo Georg, antes de musitar—: Le dije que me gustaban los de coco… Debe haber pensado lo peor de mí.

—Nah, si acaso que tú les darías mejor uso.

—¿Crees que vuelva por sus cosas?

—Lo dudo. Francamente lo dudo.

—Oh.

—Pero… —Con la mente en blanco, Gustav aguantó la mirada de Gustav por medio minuto antes de admitir que no sabía más qué decir—. Mejor olvídala.

—No puedo, colega. Y si tú la hubieras visto… Tampoco podrías hacerlo.

«Eso puedes asegurarlo», pensó Gustav, que decidió enterrar aquel asunto en las arenas del tiempo y olvidarse de él para siempre.

—¿Quieres que vaya por algo de beber para ti? Tienes aspecto de estar deshidratado.

Georg torció el gesto. —No, mejor… bebamos esas latas de coca-cola que la mujer misteriosa de anoche dejó. Si es como dices que jamás volveré a verla, no tiene caso que las guarde como recuerdo.

—Será lo más sano. Mentalmente, quiero decir…

—Ya, te entendí a la primera.

Recogiendo del suelo las mismas compras que la noche anterior habían estado en sus manos y que por nervios de poner distancia entre él y su amigo había acabado olvidando en su marcha, Gustav volvió con Georg a su cama y depositó todo sobre las mantas.

Georg cogió una lata y Gustav le imitó, y pronto bebieron cada quien su trago e hicieron la broma de rigor acerca de lo delicioso que sabían siempre las cosas cuando uno no pagaba por ellas.

No tardaron en dar cuenta de las papas fritas que venían también entre los productos, y el mismo destino corrieron los caramelos, que Georg abrió para sacar uno (limón) y le ofreció otro a Gustav, que recibió una extraña pastilla de color blanco.

—Toma, te la cambio —ofreció Gustav, y Georg le miró con las cejas en lo alto de su frente—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es la de coco.

—Lo sé, te gusta y a mí no, por eso te la regalo.

—¿No te gusta el coco?

—No diría eso, pero ciertamente no me gusta como a ti.

—Si tú supieras cuánto me gusta —murmuró Georg, cogiendo el dulce de entre sus dedos y llevándoselo a la boca—. Ah, qué delicia.

Con el suyo de limón y sin entender cómo lo clasificaban de ese sabor si lo que imperaba en el caramelo era el empalago del azúcar, Gustav suspiró aliviado por haberse salido con la suya y no tener que pagar consecuencias de sus actos la noche anterior.

Jamás, nunca jamás, volvería a hacer algo tan estúpido y riesgoso como eso, se juró en silencio y agradecido por la sonrisa que le había dedicado la buena fortuna por haber engañado al único testigo de su aventura. Pero como suele ocurrir en casos así, no tardó en romper a ese voto y volver a caer en la tentación de tentar al destino…

 

Gustav aguardó paciente por casi tres meses a que el momento se presentara por sí mismo, y lo hizo en la forma de una noche de juerga en la que Tom apenas si podía controlar su sed por alcohol, Bill se le unió como lapa para vigilarlo, y Georg se convirtió en su tercera rueda porque estaban de celebración porque el último de sus videos había llegado al puesto #1 en varios países de Europa. Gustav habría de unírseles, y así les hizo creer hasta que en el último momento fingió un resfriado fulminante con ayuda de un poco de pimienta untada directamente en su nariz para no tener que fingir estornudos, además de ojos llorosos, y un falso acento gangoso cuando abrió la puerta de su suite y con dramatismo les hizo saber que necesitaba reposo.

—Sí que luces mal —dijo Tom al tocarle la frente, que Gustav previamente se había entibiado con ayuda de una toalla remojada minutos atrás en agua caliente y que se había aplicado sobre el rostro hasta conseguir que su mejilla y cuello lucieran igual que después de una sesión de carreras.

El toque final lo consiguió con ojos lánguidos y tristes, además de mostrarse comprensivo si todos ellos salían y lo dejaban dormir la enfermedad.

—Vayan, estaré bien —dijo con fingida voz, y por si acaso dejó que el estornudo que le picaba la nariz saliera, con tan buena suerte que vino acompañado de mocos que él mismo se limpió con el papel de baño que traía en una mano como parte de su disfraz—. No me importa quedarme aquí. Pediré servicio a la habitación y descansaré lo mejor que pueda.

—Gus ha hablado —dijo Bill, que se había vestido para impresionar esa noche, y no quería desperdiciar las dos latas de aerosol que había utilizado para que su cabello desafiara las leyes de gravedad—, así que vámonos.

—En marcha —secundó Tom la moción, que por su parte moría de ganas por varias rondas de licores fuertes, y nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir esa noche… salvo que Gustav requiriera de un aventón a la sala de urgencias por su resfriado, pero no parecía el caso, y si acaso lo fuera, Tom lo conduciría hasta ahí pero después se marcharía al club donde tenían reservaciones.

—Pero… —Georg fue el único que se mostró indeciso de dejar atrás a su amigo, pero Gustav mismo lo instó a marcharse.

—Anda, vete. Estaré bien. Lo que necesito es descanso y no que cuiden de mí. Salgan y diviértanse, y no se atrevan a volver hasta que estén tan ebrios que al ver a Bill consideren que es la chica de sus sueños por la que tanto esperaban.

—¡Hey! —Reclamó él menor de los gemelos, pero entonces Tom le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la protesta murió en sus labios.

Gustav resistió el poner los ojos en blanco ante la obviedad de ese par con su supuesta relación secreta, porque eran tan obvios que era un milagro que nadie más que él estuviera al tanto de su ilícito romance incestuoso. Ni siquiera Georg fue consciente de ello, y eso que estaba parado a un lado suyo y mirando a Gustav con ojos de absoluta preocupación.

—Largo de aquí —les apresuró Gustav a marcharse—. Quiero cenar y dormir de una vez por todas, y ustedes se interponen entre mi cama y yo, así que márchense de una vez.

—No tendrás que repetirlo —dijo Tom, avanzando por su propio pie y llevándose consigo a Bill, dejando a Gustav la tarea de tener que empujar a Georg por la espalda hasta que comenzó a caminar por su cuenta.

—¿Estás seguro que prefieres estar a solas? No me importaría quedarme… —Dijo el bajista en voz baja, y Gustav denegó con la cabeza.

—Realmente prefiero que nadie me moleste.

—Pero-…

—En serio, Geo. Puedes irte tranquilo. Bebe en mi honor todos los tragos que habrían sido míos de esta noche, ¿vale?

Renuente, Georg se dejó guiar hasta la puerta, y aunque los gemelos ya iban por el pasillo y le gritaban que se apresurara, el bajista se tomó unos segundos extras para acariciarle a Gustav una mejilla, pedirle que se mejorara, y con pesar patente en su expresión marcharse de una vez por todas.

Gustav tomó nota mental de más tarde analizar aquel gesto de cariño, pero no ahora, no hoy, cuando tenía tanto por hacer y… planes.

Planes que incluirían a Georg.

 

Vestido para matar con una prenda de tela opaca pero vaporosa que tenía un profundo escote en el cual se podía apreciar su mejor sostén de encaje negro recubriendo sus pectorales y con ayuda del maquillaje marcando pechos donde no los había, además de ir a medio muslo y enseñar sus piernas fuertes por el ejercicio y lisas con ayuda de una navaja para afeitar recubiertas en medias negras que terminaban unos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas, Gustav se admiró frente al espejo que tenía a su disposición y eligió para la noche llevar su peluca en un peinado lo más natural posible.

Del maquillaje con el que disimuló los rasgos más fuertes de sus facciones también consiguió sacar el mayor provecho posible, y cerró el conjunto con una bata satinada que mal cerró por su centro y zapatos de tacón sobre los cuales tenía una ventaja de diez centímetros de su estatura habitual.

En sí, era uno de sus mejores disfraces y uno de los que más placer visual le daban cuando se contemplaba frente al espejo con ojo crítico, pero… Gustav guardaba ciertas reservas de cuál sería la opinión de Georg al respecto, pues si antes la había llamado (y citaba) “una de esas prostitutas de lujo”, quizá en ese segundo encuentro sólo confirmara su hipótesis anterior y sin más le pidiera la tarifa para un completo.

Con más nervios que los que experimentaba al subir a los escenarios, Gustav repasó cada punto de su apariencia hasta quedar satisfecho del todo con el resultado final, y sólo entonces se tomó unos segundos para reconsiderar su plan y tomar una decisión… Que siguió siendo ir con todo y esperar suerte.

Más allá de estar en el lugar y a la hora correctas, Gustav no estaba seguro de qué decir o cómo actuar frente a Georg. En su plan era tan simple como mantener el oído aguzado al ascensor y salir cuando por la mirilla de su puerta apareciera su amigo, pero entonces sería complicado explicar por qué _ella_ salía de ahí, así que debía calcular su hora de llegada y como por azares del destino cruzar caminos con él. Hacer que el momento fuera uno de esos roces de hombros al pasar en donde después saltaría una chispa de reconocimiento y… Hasta ahí tenía Gustav puesta su imaginación, pues tanto corría el riesgo de ser reconocido (y no como la mujer misteriosa, sino como él, Gustav Schäfer, músico y amigo de toda la vida… además de _crossdresser_ de clóset) como de ser ignorado, ¿y entonces qué?

«En realidad… ¿Qué ocurrirá después si me identifica como la mujer de antes?», pensó Gustav, que estaba en acción con interés por obtener su esfuerzo en ese disfraz reconocido, pero había obviado la parte en donde Georg declarara sentir una infatuación por su persona, y… ¿Cuáles eran las reglas de etiqueta para casos como ese?

No era como si Gustav esperase conseguir de eso nada, excepto quizá algún piropo y poder escabullirse de vuelta sin ser atrapado, pero su fantasía no llegaba a más, y la incertidumbre de tener que inventarse un guion con diálogo para el resto de su encuentro le ponía a sudar las palmas de las manos.

Ayudándose igual que la vez anterior con un trago de una botellita que bebió de principio a fin por cortesía del minibar (ya aceptaría el regaño de David cuando le llegara la factura del hotel), Gustav calculó la hora que creía más apropiada para el retorno de Georg, y armado con cambio suficiente para gandulear en el pasillo al lado de la máquina expendedora de café que ahí se encontraba y también con altas dosis de valor, se ciñó con fuerza la cinta de su bata alrededor de la cintura y salió de su suite tras cerciorarse tres veces que llevaba consigo dinero, su llave, y su mejor sonrisa.

A paso firme caminó por el pasillo, que para su mala suerte no estaba tapizado con alfombra y sobre el cual los tacones de sus zapatos repiquetearon con fuerza con cada paso que daba, pero en lugar de sentirse cohibido por ello, descubrió Gustav en sí una renovada fuerza de exhibicionista que no recordaba de su anterior y única salida. Alzando el mentón con orgullo, sacudió un poco la cabeza y la mata de cabello rubio que llevaba le rozó los hombros en un sonoro frufrú que le hizo sacar su inexistente pecho y hacer de los últimos metros hasta la máquina de café una improvisada pasarela de modas donde él… _ella_ … era la estrella que el mundo estaba esperando para admirar.

Lo cual en sí era ridículo, casi motivo de romper la fachada que había creado para sí con una carcajada que le doblara en dos, pues siendo Gustav Schäfer no era la clase de persona que quisiera en sí los reflectores ni la atención, pero como _ella_ , sería capaz de empujar a Bill fuera de la luz principal con un quiebre de su cadera y robar protagonismo, exigir que los ojos se posaran en su persona, y de paso, vanagloriarse en aquel interés que pudiera despertar, pues como _ella_ … casi lo deseaba.

«Y debería pensar en un nombre que me vaya como anillo al dedo, sólo por si acaso», pensó Gustav una vez que se plantó frente a la máquina de cafés y leyó con calma cada una de las variedades que tenía para ofrecer antes de siquiera considerar cuál era el adecuado para ella.

Café y nombre, Gustav se tomó sus dulces minutos antes de llegar a una decisión final, y porque era fiel a sí mismo ante todo, se decantó por Agustina (Tina para no ser tan obvio, y porque al fin y al cabo era un dato sólo para su conocimiento) y por un café negro al que le agregó media cucharada de azúcar y esencia de coco en lugar de la habitual de vainilla que siempre elegía porque…

Georg.

E invocado por ese llamado que incluía a la evocación de su memoria olfativa, Georg apareció en el siguiente ascensor, trayendo como única compañía a una ancianita de cabello blanco y encorvada que parecía recién salida de un cuento de hadas como la abuelita de la protagonista y con la que venía hablando animadamente a pesar de su evidente borrachera.

—Típico de él —murmuró Gustav para sí, pues ahí donde Georg tenía habilidades sociales como las de cualquiera estando sobrio, con más de tres cervezas o su equivalente en grados de alcohol para licores fuertes se volvía un conversador nato al que ningún tema se le resistía. Prueba de ello era que junto con la mujer venía hablando de tejido de punto, y al parecer era una charla de lo más animada para ambos, pues al pasar por el lado de Gustav estuvo a punto de prescindir de su presencia.

Excepto que no lo hizo, y al girar la cabeza para darle un segundo vistazo, su cabello largo hizo un vuelo dramático de un lado a otro.

—¡Eres tú! —Exclamó con una sonrisa boba que le cerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en rendijas por las que se asomaba apenas una chispa del verde que Gustav tan bien conocía.

—Hola —respondió a su vez, bebiendo un sorbo de su café antes de coger un mechón de su propio cabello con su mano libre y enrollándoselo en el dedo índice con falso gesto de coquetería.

En condiciones normales, habría sido excesivo, falso y artificial, pero con Georg ebrio y de buen humor, éste sonrió todavía más y se mostró un tanto prendado.

—Angelique, ella es una vieja amiga —presentó Georg a la anciana con Gustav como si se tratara realmente de una conocida de muchos años y no de una mujer maquillada para seducir, en bata sexy y bebiendo su café con la misma indolencia que lo haría una prostituta bajo un farol y esperando un cliente incauto que pasara por ahí con efectivo en los bolsillos, pero ya que el bajista era toda inocencia y la anciana se había encariñado con él en los últimos minutos, le tendió su mano huesa y artrítica a Gustav, quien continuó con su papel, sintiendo a la vez que el corazón le latía desbocado por si acaso la anciana lo delataba y su disfraz se venía abajo.

Ya fuera por cortesía o porque eran cataratas las que empañaban sus ojos, Angelique no dijo nada, y en cambio se despidió de Georg con dos besos bien plantados en sus mejillas y la promesa de reunirse a la mañana siguiente a desayunar en el restaurante del hotel.

Gustav estuvo a punto de cometer el error de preguntarle a su amigo cómo diablos la había conocido, y lo más importante, ¿qué conocimientos de punto de cruz tenía él y Gustav por su cuenta no le conocía?, pero hacerlo habría implicado un trato de amigos, utilizar su propia voz, y en el proceso delatarse, así que el baterista aguardó a que la atención de Georg volviera a su persona.

Algo que tardó menos de lo que le habría tomado chasquear los dedos, pues Georg pasó de despedirse de su nueva amiga hasta que ésta desapareció detrás de la puerta de su suite a barrer la figura de Gustav, de Tina, con la mirada, subiendo por sus torneadas piernas envueltas en medias hasta la abertura al costado de su bata que le llegaba al hueso de la cadera, siguiendo por su frente hasta el pliegue que se marcaba entre sus falsos pechos y finalizando en su rostro perfectamente maquillado, en donde resaltaban sus labios pintados de rojo y las gruesas pestañas que Gustav batió un par de veces antes de desviar la mirada a un rincón.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar —dijo Georg de pronto—. Uhm, no sé si me recuerdas…

—Ajá —contestó Gustav, que pensaba mantener sus respuestas lo más cortas posibles mientras no estuviera seguro de su tono de voz. Lo que menos quería era delatarse por la gravedad de su tono, pero tampoco quería irse al otro extremo utilizando un chillido que hasta para sus propios oídos sería repelente.

—Todavía te debo, ya sabes, las latas de coca-cola y lo demás que sacaste de la máquina expendedora aquella noche. Se quedó todo en mi habitación y… Podría comprar todo de vuelta, o devolverte el dinero, o…

—¿O? —Presionó Gustav, al que no le podía importar menos aquello, pero se mantenía ahí frente a Georg porque no era ajeno a las miradas de interés que éste le dedicaba y al temblor de su labio inferior cada vez que hablaba.

—Perdona la pregunta, ¿pero por casualidad no eres una de esas —Georgie se aclaró la garganta—, una de esas mujeres que cobran por el placer de su compañía, o sí?

«Eso me pasa por ponerle la duda en la mente», pensó Gustav, para nada se lo tomó a mal considerando que llevaba braguitas de encaje que se transparentaban por debajo de su bata de satín.

—No —dijo Gustav, y ya que se sentía seguro de poder dominar su voz, agregó—: Eso lo hago gratis.

—Oh… ¡Oh! —Captó Georg la indirecta, y con torpeza de lengua lanzó su invitación—. ¿Te gustaría-…?

—Sí —le interrumpió Gustav, que apenas podía con la adrenalina que le bombeaba justo en esos momentos por las venas y se sentía capaz de lanzarse de un rascacielos—. Vamos.

Así que Georg guió sus pasos hasta su suite y le franqueó la entrada como todo un caballero, y lo que ahí dentro pasó no fue apto para menores.

 

—Estoy enamorado, señorita Angelique —dijo Georg con ojos de pupilas dilatadas mientras cumplía con su compromiso de desayuno con la anciana de la noche anterior, a la par que había invitado a Gustav y los tres disfrutaban de la excelencia del desayuno buffet que lo tenía de todo.

—Si es esa pelandusca que conociste anoche junto a las máquinas de café… —Replicó Angelique con su dedo índice nudoso alzado contra Georg en aire conocedor—. Sólo te traerá problemas.

—Nah —dijo Georg con una sonrisa boba, que a pesar de estar lidiando con una soberana resaca de los mil demonios, tenía tan buenos recuerdos de la noche anterior como para olvidar la sequedad en su garganta y la punzante jaqueca que le laceraba el cerebro—. Es… quizá… La próxima señora Listing. Tina Listing, ¿a que suena genial, Gus?

En respuesta, su amigo apuró la taza de café que tenía entre manos y fingió demencia.

Y es que apenas parpadear volvían a su mente escenas de la noche anterior, de ellos dos juntos en la habitación de Georg bebiendo de lo que pudieron echar mano del minibar (ese fue Georg; Gustav se abstuvo de probar ninguna de las botellitas de licor para no bajar la guardia), charlando y divirtiéndose… De ahí que Gustav no se explicara cómo a falta de alcohol de pronto fuera la proposición suya de posicionarse entre las piernas de Georg y realizarse una felación como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Que siendo honesto consigo mismo, esa había sido justo la sensación mientras lo sujetaba con una mano y lo recorría utilizando la lengua.

El saldo final había sido conseguir que Georg se corriera, y con tan mal tino que un poco le cayó en un ojo, pero el resto en la peluca, y cuando el bajista intentó ayudarlo a limpiarse fue que Gustav tuvo que poner los pies en polvorosa o su disfraz se habría visto comprometido.

El resto había sido esconderse en su habitación hasta la mañana siguiente y justificar la irritación de su ojo con un “Me cayó champú dentro cuando me bañé” porque de otra manera imposible. Ingenuo como siempre, Georg se lo había creído cuando temprano tocó a su puerta para invitarlo a desayunar, y porque quería sacudirse de encima la intranquilidad por sus acciones de la noche anterior, Gustav había aceptado con renuencia… Sólo para verse enfrentado a las consecuencias de sus actos.

A _algunas_ consecuencias…

—La próxima vez que la vea le pediré matrimonio —declaró Georg sin más, y aunque Angelique prorrumpió en admoniciones acerca de lo mala idea que era casarse con una chica de ese calibre y los riesgos a los que el bajista se exponía, éste hizo oídos sordos y se dedicó a fantasear con un tercer encuentro.

Y por mano de Gustav que ya no creía poder soportar ni uno más de esos _rendezvous_ sin antes sufrir un ataque cardiaco, se prometió éste que no iba a ocurrir. Para nada. En lo absoluto. Ni soñarlo. Excepto que…

Ocurrió.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- Tercer encuentro.

**3.- Tercer encuentro.**

 

No fue necesario para Gustav fingir indiferencia para preguntarle a Georg si éste todavía recordaba a la mujer misteriosa que supuestamente le había robado el corazón (“Tina, su nombre es Tina”, repetía el bajista de lo más frustrado), porque habían transcurrido seis meses desde entonces y todavía no podían ver películas con ninguna actriz rubia en ella porque eso obligaba a invariablemente un comentario de cómo el cabello de Tina era mucho mejor que ese.

—No jodas —le riñó Tom al respecto, ya harto de la obsesión insana que su amigo estaba demostrando por una mujer cuya una cualidad había sido hacerle una felación que la acalambrara hasta los dedos de los pies—. ¿Mejor que Angelina Jolie?

—Mucho mejor.

—Eso tengo que verlo —se admiró Bill, puesto que hasta él había estado cautivado por la rubia Angelina Jolie que aparecía en pantalla.

Claro que Gone in 60 seconds no era lo que podía llamarse cine de calidad, sino acaso una película de acción más del montón hecha por afán de dinero antes que sentido artístico, pero Tom había insistido en verla por la actriz y los automóviles de lujo que aparecían, así que los cuatro se habían reunido para cumplirle el capricho. El más interesado había resultado ser Bill, porque luego de ver a Angelina Jolie con cabello rubio y rastas había hecho alguna especie de conexión entre Tom y ella, y el resto era uno de esos extraños fetiches que se cuentan solos…

En cualquier caso, Gustav se abstuvo de opinar porque incluso tras medio año todavía sentía las orejas como hierros calientes cada vez que Tina salía a colación entre sus amigos, e incluso con la frecuencia y tenacidad que Georg lo hacía, el baterista todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse a oír hablar de su persona en esos términos.

—Se los juro —siguió insistiendo Georg a los gemelos a pesar de que estos ya habían vuelto a fijar la vista en la pantalla del televisor—, si ustedes dos par de mequetrefes la hubieran conocido del mismo modo que yo, me entenderían.

—La cuestión aquí es que las dos veces que te has encontrado con ella ibas más ebrio que un ruso después de gastarse el sueldo de un mes en vodka —dijo Bill con tono aburrido.

—Y misteriosamente desaparece sin dejar su número ni cómo localizarla —secundó Tom con igual voz—. Por todo lo que cuentas, igual y podría ser una de esas alucinaciones de borracho de las que tanto cuenta Martín que tenía antes de entrar a alcohólicos anónimos la última vez.

—En primera, tengo pruebas de su existencia —replicó Georg muy ufano, y por un segundo temió Gustav que le hubiera tomado alguna fotografía durante su distracción y que entonces procediera a mostrársela a los gemelos, los cuales seguramente no tardarían en ver el parecido con él y cuestionárselo de manera incansable, pero el bajista se llevó en cambio la mano al pecho, y abriendo la palma justo donde debería estar su corazón, afirmó—: Aquí, muy dentro de mí.

El suspiro de alivio de Gustav tuvo como compañía protagónica a los Kaulitz riéndose a carcajadas por la ñoñería de Georg respecto a su crush y un par de escenas de acción en su película, así que no tardaron en mandar callar al bajista con repetidos “Shhh” siseados a media voz y conseguirse al menos que los últimos treinta minutos de la trama tuvieran sentido.

Que en lo que a Gustav respectaba, Tina y Georg no tenían por qué volver a reencontrarse.

 

Salvo que… lo hicieron.

Luego de una larga sequía de relaciones o encuentros casuales gracias al disco en el que trabajaban con ahínco y que pronto estaría a la venta en anaqueles, la banda completa se pasó escribiendo, componiendo, grabando, produciendo y editando nuevas canciones hasta que las manos se les ampollaron y Bill amenazó con desarrollar otro nódulo a voluntad si David Jost no hacía la gracia de otorgarles como mínimo una semana de vacaciones para reponer fuerzas y enfilar hacia la línea final de producción.

Tras una acalorada discusión, muchos argumentos a favor y sólo uno en contra, además de gritos, regaños y miradas de cachorros apaleados, David consintió en premiarlos con unos días de gracia en la playa, con la condicionante absoluta de que mantuvieran el alcohol al mínimo y el reposo al máximo.

Así que fue Bill quien propuso una de las tantas playas que se podían disfrutar en esa temporada del año en España, y tras cerciorarse de que el turismo ahí estaba tan repleto de celebridades como para poder pasar ellos desapercibidos entre actores y actrices de la talla de Hollywood así como personas de la realeza Europea y billonarios de empresas internacionales, hicieron la reservación de cinco suites de lujo (David insistió en acompañarles en su papel de adulto responsable, aunque los cuatro miembros de la banda coincidieron en que él también era sobreexplotado por la disquera y merecía vacaciones) y se prepararon con su equipaje, varios trajes de baño, y suficiente bloqueador de sol como para oler a coco el resto del año.

—Ah, Tina recordaba que me gustaba el coco —dijo Georg con pesadez mientras del aeropuerto una camioneta los llevaba a su hotel.

—Sería difícil no hacerlo —comentó Tom con hosquedad, sentado en el asiento trasero al suyo con Bill a su lado—, porque lo mencionas a cada rato.

—Es como ‘el dato para nada curioso #1 de Georg Listing’ —apuntó Bill a su vez con idéntico tono de fastidio.

—No es mi culpa, que ustedes par de incultos olfativos, no puedan apreciar de la mejor fragancia del mundo. ¿Verdad que sí, Gus? —Y luego en un susurro a su amigo que miraba distraído por la ventana—. Apóyame en esto, Schäfer. Así al menos estaremos parejos dos contra dos.

Sacándose un audífono de la oreja que estaba en dirección a Georg, Gustav fingió el haber estado escuchando música cuando en realidad había estado atento a la conversación y con el estómago hecho nudos.

—¿Qué? Ah sí, lo que tú digas.

—¡Ya ven!

—Gustav ni siquiera te estaba escuchando.

—Debe estar otra vez con Master of Puppets.

Decidido a ignorarlos, Gustav se volvió a colocar el auricular en su sitio, y haciendo su mejor interpretación de aburrimiento es que se tomó los siguientes veinte minutos de trayecto para sopesar sus opciones y tomar una decisión que quizá cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Aunque se había prometido de lo más convencido que no volvería a realizar ninguna expedición más por los pasillos, y mucho menos esperar que de aquella aventura Georg volviera a aparecer ebrio para llamarlo Tina y confesarle una vez más su repentina infatuación, Gustav ya no estaba tan seguro de poder mantener su resolución sin quebrantar un poco las reglas autoimpuestas que le constreñían mucho más que el corsé hecho a la medida en una tienda online especializada en Drag Queens y que justo a tiempo había llegado a su domicilio para acompañarle a ese viaje.

Y es que si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, Gustav había pensado en Georg tanto como éste lo había hecho de su persona en los últimos meses. Bueno, no él, sino Tina… A quien tras sólo dos encuentros muy espaciados entre sí y una felación amateur ya consideraba ‘la chica de sus sueños, madre de sus hijos, y mujer con la que quería envejecer’, y en sus momentos de más loca fantasía Gustav había posado vestido con su ajuar entero (peluca incluida) y un sencillo anillo en su dedo anular derecho que él mismo se había mandado pedir para complementar la fantasía.

Por demás estaba decir que como Gustav Schäfer le daba horror recordar el comportamiento desquiciado de su alter ego, pero a la vez que las mejillas se le teñían de un intenso rubor hasta que el tono le manchaba el cuello y las orejas, no por ello dejaba de hacerlo, sino que a su arsenal de objetos secretos había adicionado dos más que eran la clave para morir de humillación si alguien los descubría y los relacionaba con él.

El primero… Una almohadilla de hule espuma que se había fabricado por su cuenta utilizando empaques de embalar y que no tenía una forma reconocible o delatora a menos que se la colocara sobre el vientre bajo, y entonces sí, asemejaba a un bulto de embarazo de aproximadamente un par de meses. Apenas una sombra bajo sus negligés cuando se veía de lado frente a cualquier superficie reflectante, pero el precursor de los más fuertes ensueños en donde de verdad era Tina y Georg era _su_ Georg.

Algo por demás vergonzoso que no confesaría ni aunque le arrancaran todas las uñas con pinzas y lentitud, pero al menos no tan imposible de explicar como el segundo objeto de su recién formada colección, y que consistía en una pieza lisa de silicón que a primera vista no decía gran cosa, pero al cabo de unos segundos, cuando el reconocimiento llegaba, obligaba a una sonrisita y desviar la mirada porque se trataba de un dildo. Nada extravagante en demasía, por supuesto, sino más bien discreto y para uso experimental, pues hasta ese punto en su vida había considerado su afición por vestirse de mujer como una faceta de su persona que nada tenía que ver con su sexualidad, así que seguía siendo hetero pero con un leve gusto por las prendas satinadas, el encaje, tacones y maquillaje. Pero nada más.

O al menos había sido hasta aquella noche de meses atrás cuando en un arrebato de valor se había posicionado entre las piernas del bajista y le había practicado sexo oral con la misma naturalidad que habría hecho tratándose de una actividad menos inocente.

Ni siquiera después de terminar y con el sabor del semen en su lengua se había planteado Gustav que lo que acababa de hacer estaba muy por fuera de su normalidad, sino que había esbozado alguna excusa tonta para marcharse y había regresado a su habitación a paso lento y como atontado. Esa noche (madrugada) se había desvestido con calma, guardado sus prendas en la maleta, retirado cualquier rastro de maquillaje, y por último guardado la peluca en su bolsa y con excesiva delicadeza para luego recostarse en la cama y reflexionar de sus actos… Que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, todavía eran un misterio para él, y seguía sin encontrar argumentos de peso para justificarlos tanto como para convencerse de que no estaba haciendo lo incorrecto.

Que lo era, ¡carajo!, claro que lo era. Pero no por ello iba a detenerse, eso no.

—Gus, hemos llegado —le zarandeó Georg el brazo cuando la camioneta que los transportaba hizo la parada final en el hotel donde se estarían alojando por los siguientes días, y Gustav hizo su mejor imitación de un hombre recién despertado de una siesta al quitarse los auriculares del todo, y arrastrando su equipaje detrás de sí, entrar al hotel.

Apenas subir a su piso, Gustav comprobó que tenía a su disposición todos los elementos necesarios para que su flan funcionara: Un pasillo largo que al final tenía una máquina expendedora de refrescos y golosinas, su habitación y la de Georg contiguas y en medio de un par más en ambas direcciones para poder disimular cuál era la de Tina, y la determinación bullendo en su vientre bajo para llegar hasta el final.

Que después de todo, sería eso lo que lo motivaría a lanzarse, con impedimentos o sin ellos. De eso podía estar más seguro incluso que de que Tina no era su nombre pero que lo adoptaría como tal hasta las últimas consecuencias.

 

Así que Gustav aguardó paciente a que las circunstancias se volvieran a su favor.

Salió con sus amigos a la playa, a visitar restaurantes, a paseos por la orilla del mar, a una tarde de sesión de películas y hasta a un corto viaje en velero para conocer los alrededores. Todo con una sonrisa que en lo absoluto revelaba la angustia que le corroía las entrañas puesto que ninguno de sus tres compañeros había propuesto todavía salir de juerga por una noche aprovechando la incontable cantidades de bares y clubes que estaban a su disposición, y por descontado que no podía ser él quien lo hiciera porque no estaba en sus planes asistir. Sólo necesitaba que Georg lo hiciera, y que fiel a su poca resistencia al alcohol, volviera ebrio y caminando en eses. De preferencia, directo a sus brazos…

Su oportunidad de oro se presentó cuando el folleto de vida nocturna que ofrecía el lugar y que de antemano había cogido para tentar a Tom con él funcionó y el mayor de los gemelos propuso como actividad de su última noche ahí salir a divertirse y no volver hasta que todos los locales estuvieran cerrados. Bill fue el primero en apuntarse, seguido de Georg, los dos emocionados y listos para la resaca que seguro les haría lacerar el cerebro la mañana siguiente, en tanto que Gustav confirmó su asistencia, pero de antemano tenía claro que se les escabulliría.

Y así lo hizo, fingiendo sufrir de una intoxicación por mariscos para la que rechazó una visita al médico o antibióticos, pues como les aseguró, “es sólo un poco de malestar estomacal, se pasará con reposo y descanso, pero sobre todo, evitando los excesos y el alcohol, así que vayan sin mí, ¿vale?” que de nuevo, para nada convenció al bajista, pero sí a los gemelos, así que en tres contra uno, Georg acabó saliendo con los Kaulitz a divertirse y Gustav consiguió quedarse en su suite para poner en marcha el resto de su plan.  

Tras pedir servicio a la habitación que incluyó una botella de champagne en hielo y una única copa para beber, Gustav procedió a alistarse para su gran noche con la misma fastuosidad que habría de hacerlo una mujer para la gran noche de su vida.

Un largo baño de tina fue su primera parada, en donde Gustav se dedicó a remover cualquier rastro de indeseable vello con una navaja afilada que dejó su piel lisa y sensible al tacto en todas aquellas áreas que eran tanto públicas como _muy_ privadas.

Todavía sin salir del baño, Gustav se dedicó los siguientes quince minutos en preparar su cuerpo para lo que estaba por venir en sus planes, utilizando un enema casera y después su dildo para limpiar y preparar el canal. Gustav todavía no tenía claro si de aquel intento de seducción conseguiría que Georg le quitara la virginidad anal, pero luego de su último encuentro y tras mucho fantasear al respecto, Gustav no tenía ningún inconveniente si la situación se prestaba para ello y daban juntos ese gran paso. Engaño o no de por medio, tenía la sensación de que ese iba a ser la última vez que se vieran, al menos Georg con _Tina_ , y quería llevarse un recuerdo que perdurara para siempre.

Una vez listo, Gustav pasó a vestirse con la más nueva adición de su maleta, que consistía en una pieza de encaje negro que cubría todas aquellas partes masculinas de su anatomía y las camuflaba como femeninas. Un sostén con relleno contribuyó a la fantasía, y pronto pudo admirarse del gran trabajo que ambas prendas hacían en sus formas. El toque final lo consiguió gracias a unas braguitas de contención especialmente diseñadas para varones, pues al tiempo que dejaban su culo al aire igual que lo haría una tanga, por delante apretaban y constreñían los necesario para dar una apariencia casi lisa que se asemejaba más a la de una mujer que a la de un hombre.

—Nada mal —se admiró Gustav con la copa de champagne medio vacía en una mano y la otra sosteniendo su batín para admirar su entrepierna con ojo crítico—. Yo mismo me follaría si fuera posible…

Del maquillaje y la peluca se encargó con paciencia infinita, bajando un poco el consumo de champagne para conseguir que las manos dejaran de temblarle, pero cuando se hizo obvio que se debía a los nervios y no al alcohol que y fluía por sus venas, Gustav optó por mejor prescindir de la copa y beber directo de la boquilla grandes sorbos que contribuyeron a calmar su espíritu y devolverle el piso que creía perdido.

Porque el silencio pronto demostró ser el peor enemigo para sus pensamientos negativos, Gustav se encargó de sintonizar en el televisor cualquier programa que se estuviera transmitiendo, y quiso la suerte que la última persona que se hospedara en esa habitación tuviera un crío (o un alma muy infantil) porque de buenas a primeras sintonizó SpongeBob Schwammkopf, y sin proponérselo en realidad, se quedó embelesado viendo tres capítulos de corrido antes de salir de su abstracción y continuar con su arreglo personal.

En un último toque que esperaba no fuera excesivo, Gustav sacó de una de los bolsillos laterales de un maleta un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente que ya habría querido él que fuera un exquisito perfume de 100€ la onza, pero en su lugar era simple esencia de coco, y quizá, también su boleto para conseguir lo que buscaba esa noche. Untándose un par de gotas detrás de las orejas, una en el escote, y dos más en los glúteos, Gustav envió una súplica silenciosa al cielo para que su plan se llevara a cabo sin contratiempos, y tras un corto “amén” dicho con voz temblorosa, se dedicó a esperar.

Yendo de aquí para allá en su alcoba y haciendo repiquetear sus tacones contra el piso, Gustav se encontró admirando su figura reflejada en uno de los espejos, pues con cada vuelta dramática que daba el batín que se había echado encima y que llegaba hasta media pantorrilla daba un revuelo y se alzaba al aire como sólo se vería en una película durante los momentos de clímax.

Tarareando el tono de entrada de un nuevo episodio más de SpongeBob Schwammkopf, Gustav terminó por acabarse la botella de champagne, y un tanto achispado corroborar la hora sólo para decepcionarse de lo temprano que era, y que a pesar de su milimétrica planeación, todavía faltaba un largo rato antes de que siquiera pudiera suponer que Georg apareciera en el pasillo.

—Pues vaya chasco —masculló Gustav sentándose en la cama con una almohada fungiendo como soporte para la espalda, y con el control remoto en la mano, se volvió quedar absorto viendo el televisor.

En algún punto, sin que él lo planeara así, el sueño lo venció.

 

Gustav despertó con un sobresalto a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, con frío en el cuerpo y un leve dolor de cuello por la postura que inadvertidamente había mantenido por el último par de horas. Al enderezarse, sus vértebras crujieron, y Gustav se vio tentado de tallarse los ojos cuando por fin reconoció su entorno y recordó que todavía estaba maquillado, y a menos que quisiera arruinar su trabajo, lo mejor era dejarse los párpados y las pestañas en paz.

—Joder —gruñó cuando el reloj de pared le reveló que eran las cuatro con doce minutos y que se había quedado dormido. Al diablo con esperar a Georg, que a esas horas seguro ya estaba durmiendo la borrachera y ni por asomo se imaginaba lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir—. ¡Mierda!

Rezongando consigo mismo por haberse bebido él solo una botella de champagne que sin duda había sido la causa central de su distracción y posterior siesta, Gustav entró al baño para inspeccionar su aspecto, y con tristeza comprobó que se había mantenido intacto. Pero también desperdiciado, pues su única oportunidad se había ido al carajo por culpa de su descuido.

Tentado estuvo Gustav se cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos y romper a llorar por culpa de la tensión del día desbordada en esos cuantos segundos, pero consiguió reponerse no sin poco esfuerzo, y tras un par de respiraciones profundas para recobrar la calma, se limpió el borde de los ojos con un cuadro de papel higiénico y se sentó en la tapa del inodoro para reconsiderar cuáles eran sus opciones.

La primera, retirarse el disfraz, volver a la cama, y sufrir la frustración de no haber conseguido lo que se proponía.

La segunda… Salir al pasillo, tocar a su puerta y… Esperar por lo mejor.

Fuera que todavía tenía el alcohol de antes alterando su tren de pensamiento (y nublando las consecuencias de sus actos), que era un desperdicio total las horas de preparación que había dedicado a su vestimenta, o que sus bragas le apretaban como nunca con una incipiente erección, Gustav optó por lanzarse con todo, y armado con la llave de su habitación y un par de monedas sueltas, salió al pasillo apenas iluminado por un par de luz discretas y la cabeza en alto.

Tras una corta parada a la máquina expendedora del fondo, Gustav volvió sus pasos hasta la puerta de Georg, y con mano firme golpeó la puerta con su mano libre y esperó.

Pero como no recibió respuesta, volvió a tocar.

Una vez más.

Y luego otra.

Después pateó la puerta.

Y la aporreó con fuerza.

Y justo cuando creía que Georg estaba en coma, ahogado en su propio vómito, o quizá sólo profundamente dormido, la puerta se abrió de par de par cuando estaba a punto de volver a tocar, y cara a cara se topó con el bajista, que le miraba con hosquedad y no parecía nada contento con haber visto su sueño interrumpido.

—¡Joder! ¿Pero qué es tan importante como para que-…? Ah… —Se detuvo Georg a mitad de la oración cuando reconoció (o creyó reconocer) a la persona que se presentaba frente a él mirándole por detrás de su flequillo rubio cuidadosamente peinado.

—Hola —dijo Gustav, que no estaba dispuesto a amedrentarse por el brusco recibimiento, y en su lugar sacó a relucir sus mejores encantos con un leve puchero y con discreción permitiendo que su batín se abriera un poco al frente.

—Uhm… ¿Tina? —Una risita nerviosa escapó de la boca de Georg, y después, como si él mismo no creyera sus ojos, se talló uno y después el otro hasta comprobar que no estaba teniendo ninguna clase de sueño húmedo, y que en verdad, la chica de sus sueños estaba parada ahí, afuera de su dormitorio, a las cuatro de la mañana y esperando a que él la dejara pasar a su suite—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Fui a comprar unas cosas a la máquina del final del pasillo y pensé en ti —dijo ella en su habitual voz baja y ligeramente ronca, y para demostrar su punto le mostró a Georg las tres cosas que había adquirido apenas minutos atrás: Una lata de refresco, un paquete de dulces de esos que tenían una única miserable pieza de coco, y… un paquete con tres condones.

—Oh. Oh… —Captó Georg el mensaje, y a pesar de que el sueño (y la borrachera) todavía no le abandonaban del todo, no hesitó ni por un segundo en franquearle la entrada a Tina—. ¿Quieres pasar?

—Duh —contestó ella, haciendo gala de su mejor contoneó al pasar por su lado, y por el rabillo del ojo deleitarse por la expresión de gozo en el rostro de su amigo cuando olió la fragancia de coco que la precedía.

—Mmm, coco.

—Exacto.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de ambos, Georg dejó que Tina buscara sitio para sentarse a los pies de su cama, y con deliberada sensualidad ella lo hizo, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y enseñando una generosa franja de muslo que corría desde su rodilla hasta la cadera en donde una delgada línea de encaje marcaba el comienzo de sus bragas.

A pesar del cortocircuito que esa imagen provocó en el cerebro de Georg, el bajista tuvo la suficiente capacidad de sinapsis como para preguntar:

—Sabías que estaba aquí, pero ¿cómo…?

—¿Importa en realidad? —Le cortó _Tina_ la charla insulsa que sin duda derivaría de explicar aquello que por inicio debía ser un misterio. Georg denegó con la cabeza—. Vine con intenciones de… follar.

—Follar… —Repitió Georg con lentitud, y sólo para dejar claro su punto, volvió a confirmarlo—. O sea, ¿follar como en…?

—Sí —le cortó Gustav, que no estaba para entrar en detalles acerca de su unión, aunque debería, y cuanto antes mejor, considerando que no iba a ser el típico encuentro heterosexual.

—Ok. Todavía estoy un poco ebrio y quizá no sea el mejor de… mis desempeños, pero…

—No importa —dijo Gustav, que se sentía más cómodo trabajando con Georg cuando éste apenas podía contar los dedos que le pusieran al frente por culpa de la borrachera—. Apaga la luz.

—Pero… Oh —accedió Georg cuando _Tina_ se encargó de encender una lámpara y en lugar de la iluminación fuerte de un foco de techo tuvieron a cambio una tenue bombilla que le daba a todo aquello un toque decadente. Todavía más cuando Tina se despojó del batín que llevaba encima y apareció ante él como un sueño húmedo hecho realidad.

Dicha fuera la verdad, no era la típica chica esquelética y sin apenas un gramo de grasa en el cuerpo, pues aunque no estaba en el extremo opuesto de los pesos pesados, sí tenía carne en los sitios adecuados, y los músculos bajo su piel se adivinaban fuertes y trabajados. Georg nunca había estado seguro de tener un prototipo de mujer ideal, pero ahora que la tenía al frente, bien podía afirmar que las chicas con curvas, rubias, y que tomaban las riendas eran justo su tipo ideal.

Tanto para una aventura como para… Aunque eso vendría después.

No siendo la única víctima de los nerviosas esa noche, Gustav aguardó paciente a que Georg se colocara a su lado en la cama, y juntos gatearon hasta tenderse a la mitad del colchón y mirarse a los ojos un instante antes de unir sus bocas en un casto y puro beso que sólo consistió en el roce de sus labios. Luego siguió otro, y otro, y antes de que ninguno de los dos fuera consciente de ello,  pronto abrieron la boca y el primer atisbo de lengua les provocó un estremecimiento simultáneo.

Gustav no perdió tiempo con insulsos romanticismos, pues separándose de Georg lo suficiente para recobrar el aliento, no hesitó en volver a verbalizar su petición.

—No tengo tanto tiempo —jadeó contra su cuello, depositando una cadena de besos ahí y descendiendo hasta sus clavículas—. Hagámoslo.

Con la cabeza en las nubes, Georg asintió repetidas veces y dejó que los dedos habilidosos de Tina le desvistieran, primero privándole de su camiseta que sin tanta ceremonia cayó en el piso, y después de sus pantalones de pijama y bóxers, que le retiró de un tirón y sin mucha ceremonia.

Entre sus piernas apareció su orgullosa erección apuntando hacia arriba y dejando una mancha de humedad que Tina no dudó en lamer con la punta de su lengua antes de sujetar su miembro con una mano y masturbarlo un par de veces antes de continuar.

—Ahora yo —pidió Georg desnudarla, pero Tina le detuvo con una mano abierta sobre su pecho.

—No —replicó con mayor brusquedad de la que pretendía, y después para remediarlo movió su mano por los pectorales de Georg hasta posarla sobre unos de sus pezones y lo acarició usando la yema de sus dedos. Con una mirada estudiada de ojos lánguidos y pestañas estratégicamente colocadas para maximizar el efecto, Gustav agregó—: Este conjunto es parte de mi look. No te gustaría ser quien lo arruinara, ¿o sí?

Georg gimió.

—Además —continuó Gustav, sujetando el pezón de Georg con dos dedos y pinchándole con la presión exacta para conseguir de él su aceptación—, siempre he querido que alguien me tome por detrás a medio vestir y me haga mojar mis braguitas…

—Oh… Bueno… —Arqueando la espalda ante un pinchazo particularmente vicioso, Gustav consiguió articular su aprobación—. Si eso te gusta, a mí también.

—En marcha.

Un tanto cortado de valor a pesar de la anterior muestra del mismo que había dado, Gustav le entregó a Georg el paquete de condones, y éste a su vez los aceptó con una risita entre dientes.

—Gracias, supongo…

La broma era que Gustav había conseguido encontrar el mítico sabor de coco, pero las sorpresas no acababan ahí, y lo puso en manifiesto cuando de su sostén extrajo una botella de lubricante del mismo sabor. Al extendérsela a Georg, éste tardó un par de segundos en comprender el uso que podrían darle, y sólo entonces comprendió a qué se enfrentaba. El por qué Tina requería de ayuda para mojarse ahí abajo…

—Oh, mierda…

—No se lubrica por su cuenta, ¿sabes? —Explicó Gustav, todavía manteniendo su charada de voz y adoptando una posición de protección que a la vez le favorecía para interceptar el primer puñetazo que pudiera venir en su dirección—. Aunque si lo prefieres puedo marcharme y-…

—No, no, espera… —Pidió Georg, que cerró los ojos y se presionó el tabique nasal entre dos dedos—. Todavía estoy ebrio, y quizá entendí mal todo esto y…

—Sólo puedo hacer anal contigo, Georg —dijo Tina, voz serena a pesar de que por dentro sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban trabajando revolucionadas y su cuerpo entero se sentía consumido por un fuego que nada tenía que ver con la excitación.

—¿Porque te estás guardando virgen para el matrimonio, quizá? —Aventuró Georg a modo de broma, pero su intento cayó en saco roto al abrir encontrar a su chica moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Nop…

—Mierda… ¿Eres un…? ¿Acaso tú…? ¿Es que tienes un...? —Georg hizo un movimiento con dos dedos asemejando unas tijeras que cortaron aire, pero Tina denegó esa posibilidad.

—No. Sólo me gusta vestirme así y… ser linda.

—¿Como una especie de fetiche?

—Podría decirse que sí.

—Vaya… —Pausa—. Lo eres, en verdad lo eres. Tenía que decirlo porque me has engañado y… Wow. Nadie me creería jamás esto si lo cuento.

—Por eso sería mejor mantenerlo en secreto.

—¿Que me acosté con travesti?

—De hecho… —Dijo Tina tras una corta deliberación en la que se mordisqueó el labio inferior y recuperó una pizca de su coquetería—. No nos hemos acostado. Aún.

—Aún —repitió Georg, que pese a la sorpresa inicial por la que había pasado al enterarse del verdadero sexo de Tina, se estaba recuperando de manera formidable—. Tu verdadero nombre no es Tina, ¿verdad?

—No, pero algo similar.

—Ok. Uhm… Y es seguro decir que estás interesada en mí como yo lo estoy de ti a pesar de todos los… inconvenientes técnicos… que pudieran presentarse, ¿correcto?

—Correcto.

Georg carraspeó, y con la vista clavada en su regazo donde su pene todavía permanecía erecto y listo para la acción, optó por una política de 100% honestidad.

—No te voy a mentir: Eres la chica de mis sueños, te has convertido en ella, o ella en ti… No estoy seguro, he bebido bastante esta noche, y no parece que tú me conozcas en otro estado que éste…

—Es intencional.

—Oh, eso lo explica todo —dijo Georg, que inocente como era apenas lo había captado—. Como sea… No me importaría si tú y yo… Uhm… Todavía me sigues pareciendo la… ¿mujer?, erm… Más sexy del mundo. ¿Está bien si te llamo así?

—¿Mujer o sexy? —Le chanceó Tina, que más que palabras aguardaba a la confirmación de los planes que había tenido para su noche.

—Supongo que… ¿Ambos?

—Está bien.

—So… —El silencio entre ambos se extendió por largos y dolorosos segundos hasta que Georg reunió el valor suficiente y dio el primer paso—. ¿Todavía quieres hacerlo?

—Pensé que no lo dirías jamás —se burló Tina, pero entonces Georg hizo su única petición.

—Vale, no te ofendas, pero… ¿Podrías seguir con esos planes de hacerlo con tu…? —Rozó la tela de su bata—. Con esto, como sea que se llame. Yo no…

—Lo sé, y no hay problema —dijo Gustav, que así fuera porque Georg tenía su capacidad de raciocinio obnubilada por el alcohol y la excitación, iba a conseguir aquello por lo que había venido esa noche así tuviera que ponerse de rodillas y usar su boca para salirse con la suya, y no precisamente por rezar o suplicar…

Incorporándose de rodillas sobre la cama, Gustav se fue moviendo hasta quedar de espaldas a Georg, y tras dedicarle una mirada cargada de deseo por encima del hombro, bajó el torso y se posicionó a cuatro patas sobre el colchón.

Detrás de él, Georg le contempló con la boca seca y el pene rígido alzándose entre sus piernas.

—¿Tengo que…?

—Todo está listo. Sólo necesitas el condón y un poco de lubricante —respondió Tina, abriendo un poco los muslos y revelando que debajo de la tela de su bata de encaje negro se alzaban dos voluminosos glúteos trabajados con esfuerzo y tan firmes como para ser la envidia de cualquier mujer.

Excepto que aquella no era una mujer, y el repentino temor acerca de qué estaba punto de encontrarse por debajo de esas braguitas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación le hizo sudar las manos al bajista cuando éste cogió un condón del paquete y con dedos temblorosos intentó rasgar la cubierta metálica.

Paciente aguardó Gustav a que Georg terminara de prepararse mientras por su cuenta se tenía que contener para no romper a sudar frío o sucumbir a los temblores que le habían empezado en las extremidades y que revelaban el nerviosismo máximo que sentía en esos momentos. Ni siquiera su primera entrevista en televisión nacional o subir a tocar ante miles de fans le había puesto los pelos de punta como en ese largo minuto que le tomó a Georg colocarse el condón y aplicarse una generosa porción de lubricante, y a punto estuvo Gustav de romper en llanto y claudicar, cuando de pronto la sensación de su bata siendo subida por su trasero hasta quedar a media espalda le hizo sentir un escalofrío, y la súbita realización de que había un par de ojos fijos en su _derrière_ le obligó a morder el labio inferior antes de preguntar.

—¿Qué, te gusta lo que ves?

—Bastante —murmuró Georg, posando una mano en cada glúteo y acariciando en movimientos circulares—. ¿Estás seguro que no eres una chica?

—Compruébalo por ti mismo, la prueba de quién soy sólo está un par de centímetros más abajo en línea recta —replicó Tina con mordacidad, en una voz mucho más varonil que nunca y que Georg habría tenido que reconocer, pero no lo hizo gracias a la falta de sangre en su cerebro.

En lugar de ello, Gustav metió los pulgares por debajo de las bandas elásticas que ceñían las bragas al cuerpo de Gustav, pero éste le puso un alto a su maniobra. Después de todo, era lo que mantenía a sus partes masculinas en su sitio, y no quería provocarle un infarto a Georg cuando al retirarle las bragas éste se topara con sus genitales colgando de entre sus piernas. A riesgo de ver sus planes anulados por el shock que podía ocasionarle a su amigo, Gustav decidió que no iba a tentar al destino en ese aspecto, y en su lugar propuso:

—Sólo… —Resoplando para encontrar equilibrio, Gustav se llevó una mano hacia atrás y movió el elástico que recaía por la estrecha área entre sus nalgas, apartándola sin tantas ceremonias y mostrándole a Georg el punto exacto en el que lo quería—. Así. No es necesario más.

—Ok. Vale —consintió Georg, que al instante pegó su pelvis al trasero de Gustav y tanteó con la punta de su pene la pequeña abertura que Gustav tenía ahí.

Sin importar que éste de antemano se hubiera preparado y que con la ayuda de su dildo estuviera un tanto más versado en cuanto a la recepción de objetos fálicos en su trasero, de cualquier modo Gustav se tensó cuando el miembro de Georg comenzó a ejercer presión sobre su orificio, y resopló una palabrota que expresaba cuán diferente era una pieza de silicón de la realidad.

—¿Me detengo?

—¡No! Joder… —Gimió Gustav, apretando los dientes—. Tú sigue.

Y Georg siguió, lento pero firme hasta que el glande sobrepasó el primer anillo de músculos y Gustav pudo por fin volver a respirar.

Esa primera bocanada de aire facilitó la entrada del resto del resto del miembro de Georg, y al pegar éste su cuerpo al de Tina, supieron ambos que lo habían conseguido. Y que no había marcha atrás.

—Estás temblando —comentó Georg luego de un par de segundos en que los dos buscaron recobrar el aliento e interiorizar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Gustav gruñó, y aunque intentó controlarse, fue imposible. Su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo haciendo caso omiso de las órdenes de su cerebro, por lo que tuvo que contentarse con un par de respiraciones hasta conseguir aplacar el latido acelerado de su corazón.

—¿Puedo…?

—Deberías.

—Ok.

Inhalando aire a profundidad, Georg procedió a retirarse hasta que sólo el glande estuvo dentro, y después volvió a introducirse con el mismo cuidado y lentitud que antes. Un proceso que repitió un par de veces antes de atreverse a aumentar la velocidad, y a partir de ahí el resto se desarrolló igual que una bola de nieve rodando cuesta abajo en una pendiente pronunciada…

En algún punto Gustav perdió la fuerza de los brazos y cayó sobre la cama con el rostro enterrado para sofocar los gemidos que salían sin parar de su boca, en tanto que Georg perdió el miedo de lastimarlo, y afianzando una mano a cada lado de su cadera lo manipuló a su antojo hasta crear un ritmo y una fricción únicos que pronto los llevó al límite de su resistencia.

Porque no estaba dispuesto a quedar sin su orgasmo y dudaba que Georg fuera tan generoso como para masturbarlo, Gustav no hesitó en meter una mano dentro de sus bragas, y con alivio por verse librado de la apretada tela, acariciarse con movimientos febriles hasta correrse con fuerza sobre las sábanas.

Georg no tardó en unírsele gracias a la tensión de músculos con las que Gustav alcanzó su cúspide, y juntos terminaron desmadejados sobre la cama y respirando con fuertes resoplidos.

—Mmm —se admiró Georg hundiendo la nariz en el cabello de Tina—. Hueles a coco.

—Duh.

—¿No lo olvidaste?

—No —una pausa, y luego—: Creí que así tendría mejores oportunidades contigo.

Como respuesta, Georg pegó su rostro a la espalda de Tina, y apartando un poco de su cabello pegado a la piel sudorosa, le plantó un beso ahí.

El resto fueron torpes formalidades en las que ambas partes se escabulleron por lados opuestos de la cama para librarse del condón y limpiarse con una toalla húmeda que pasó de manos sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a mirar al otro a los ojos.

Consciente de que su tiempo ahí se había terminado, Gustav volvió a colocarse su batín y abrió la boca para despedirse, cuando Georg lanzó su más temida pregunta.

—¿Volveré a verte?

—No.

—Pero-…

—No.

La doble negativa debió haber sido la señal para que Georg se detuviera, pero en cambio…

—Espera. Antes quiero darte algo.

Impaciente, con una mano sobre el picaporte y listo para huir, Gustav sintió el corazón encogérsele en su sitio cuando Georg volvió a su lado, y tímido como pocas veces en la vida lo había visto, éste le entregó un simple estuche de terciopelo que en su interior contenía algo que ambos bien sabían lo que era.

—Lo compré pensando en ti, y ahora resulta tan… Extraño. No podría tirarlo, y es tuyo, así que… Me gustaría que lo conservaras. Como recuerdo. O puedes venderlo, pero… me gustaría que lo tuvieras. Ya no tiene ninguna utilidad para mí ahora que sé cuán imposible es esto.

Tentado estuvo Gustav de negarse a recibirlo, pero incluso a media luz supo que eso destrozaría a su amigo, así que decidido a darle el cierre que merecía, sacó el anillo de su estuche (una pieza sencilla de oro y sin adornos superfluos) y se lo colocó en el dedo, que en otra vida, en un universo paralelo, habría sido el correcto.

—Gracias —musitó al acercarse a sus labios y besarlo una última vez.

Sólo entonces, Georg lo dejó marchar.

 

/*/*/*/*


	4. 4.- Un adiós definitivo que no lo es.

**4.- Un adiós definitivo que no lo es.**

 

Muy tarde esa madrugada volvió Gustav a su habitación repiqueteando el tacón de sus zapatos y convencido de que salirse con la suya no había sido la victoria que él esperaba.

Con sumo cuidado y tras cerciorarse de que nadie había visto su caminata de vergüenza por el pasillo, una que sólo podía indicar un asunto gracias a las prendas que vestía y a su andar dolido después de perder su virginidad anal, Gustav se introdujo en su suite, y recargado contra la puerta, suspiró.

Una a una fue retirando las piezas de su disfraz.

Primero los zapatos, que lanzó son mucha ceremonia a su maleta, convencido de que no volvería a usarlos. Le siguieron las medias, a las que después de examinar encontró con una rasgadura, así que las tiró sin más cuidado a la basura. Siguió su batín, que con todo dobló a la perfección, y luego hesitó con el resto de su vestuario.

Para alargar los minutos, Gustav se paró frente al espejo del baño viendo a Tina una última vez por esa noche, y luego procedió a retirarse el maquillaje utilizando suficiente removedor y torundas de algodón hasta que no quedó ni el más leve rastro de rímel o sombra de ojos. Del labial ni hablar, que antes Georg con sus besos se había asegurado de retirarlo todo.

«Vale, que no es momento de empezar con sentimentalismos», pensó Gustav, cerrando los ojos unos segundos para volver a recuperar la calma, y al abrirlos de vuelta fue él, su contraparte masculina, la que le devolvió la mirada.

Mismos ojos castaños, misma forma, pero no idénticos, o ya le habrían delatado con anterioridad.

De vuelta en el dormitorio y arrastrando los pies a causa de un cansancio que iba más allá de lo físico, Gustav le dio la espalda al espejo de cuerpo completo en el que horas atrás había admirado su conjunto, y despacio se desvistió, dejando que una a una cayeran las prendas a sus pies. Primero la bata, luego el sostén con sus dos piezas de silicón dentro, y por último las bragas de encaje en las que sus pulgares se detuvieron unos segundos antes de sacar primero una pierna y luego otra.

Desnudo del todo y sintiéndose vulnerable como nunca con el anillo que ahora llevaba en su dedo, Gustav también se deshizo de él, y recolectando las prendas que tenía a sus pies, hizo un pequeño hatillo que también fue a dar a su maleta secreta y después la cerró.

De la maleta que sí admitiría ser dueño sacó bóxers y una camiseta cualquiera que constituyeron su pijama de esa noche, y arrastrándose a su cama, se dejó caer bocabajo con desgana y dejó que el peso de los hechos ocurridos esa noche le aplastara.

Mucho había cambiado, y a la vez nada, porque eran experiencias de Tina que técnicamente no le incluían, y que por lo tanto no iban a ser justificables para presentar ante terceros.

A la mañana siguiente tendría que fingir normalidad, y aunque el mismo caso sería para Georg, a diferencia de su amigo él no podría dar explicaciones de su comportamiento sin comprometerse, por lo que debía callar y fingir que todo estaba bien.

Que no había perdido un tipo de virginidad que jamás habría creído posible entregar.

Que lo había hecho con uno de sus mejores amigos.

Y vestido en las mejores galas de su pasatiempo secreto además.

Que no había recibido una cuasi propuesta de matrimonio.

Y lo que era peor, que por una fracción de segundo, casi… Había estado a punto de aceptarla.

«Pero claro», pensó él rodando hasta quedar de espaldas y contemplando las primeras luces del amanecer que se colaban a través de las cortinas, «eso habría sido imposible.»

Un tanto apabullado por el desenlace que sus tres encuentros con Georg como Tina habían tenido, Gustav consideró sincerarse con su amigo y contarle la verdad, pero fue un pensamiento vano que no tardó en desaparecer de su mente y no dejar ni residuos.

Por el bien de ambos, lo mejor sería olvidarlo y seguir adelante, aunque… Gustav no pudo evitar preguntarse a quién de los dos le costaría más: ¿A Georg, que tendría que asimilar que la mujer de sus sueños en realidad era hombre y que ya no habría más encuentros, o a Gustav, que sabía la verdad detrás de todas las interrogantes y que a su vez tendría que guardarlo en secreto para no herir a nadie más?

—La he… cagado —murmuró Gustav antes de cerrar los ojos, y tras un corto suspiro, quedarse dormido.

 

Con su partida programada para más tarde ese mismo día, los cuatro amigos acordaron reunirse a comer una hora antes de que el restaurante del hotel dejara de servir los desayunos, y uno a uno se fueron presentando en torno a la mesa que habían reservado con ese fin.

—Vi a David en el lobby y mencionó que él ya había comido así que no se nos iba a unir —dijo Gustav, que había sido el primero en llegar, seguido de los gemelos, y por último de Georg, que impuntual como era su costumbre, se había presentado casi diez minutos después de la hora acordada.

Los gemelos no dudaron en reclamárselo, y éste se escudó detrás de una endeble justificación.

—¿Qué, la resaca no fue bondadosa contigo? —Le chinchó Tom, que sin ningún apuro pidió una ronda de mimosas para todos ellos.

Como respuesta Georg soltó un gruñido, y ya que llevaba el cabello todavía húmedo de la ducha y recogido en una coleta a la altura de la nuca, Tom le tuvo compasión y no volvió a molestarlo.

Luego de una sesión de waffles con abundante tocino, jugo de naranja, café y fruta, los cuatro coincidieron en hacer lo más de su mañana, de tal manera en que Bill y Tom optaron por visitar un par de tiendas en los alrededores para comprar _souvenirs_ para su familia así como algo para ellos, en tanto que Georg propuso un paseo en la playa, y al captar en sus ojos una súplica muda para hacerle compañía, Gustav accedió a unírsele sin más reparos.

Luego de que ambos grupos se separaran, Georg guió a Gustav por una ruta que él había recorrido con anterioridad, en donde eran pocos los turistas que se encontraban en esa zona y la marea baja permitía adentrarse en por un buen tramo.

—Es bonito aquí —comentó Gustav con sus sandalias sujetas en una mano y disfrutando de la delicia que era tener arena húmeda entre los dedos de sus pies.

—Mmm… —Fue la lacónica respuesta del bajista, que durante el trayecto no había sido precisamente la epítome del parlanchín, y había limitado cualquier intento de comunicación por parte de Gustav a escuetos monosílabos.

—¿Pasa algo? —Indagó Gustav, y a su lado, Georg asintió una vez.

—¿Recuerdas a… Tina?

—¿Tu mujer misteriosa de la que los gemelos dudan su existencia? —Replicó éste con su mejor intento de despreocupación, aunque en realidad el estómago se le estaba haciendo nudos y le dolía.

—Ella misma o… Debería de decir… él.

—¿Él?

—Sí.

—¿Él como en…?

—¡Sí, joder! —Estalló Georg, pateando una pequeña duna de arena y haciendo volar gran parte de su contenido a un metro de distancia—. Era un… hombre. Es, es un hombre.

—¿Pero cómo-…?

—Anoche —interrumpió Georg la pregunta de Gustav—. Bueno, en la madrugada. Después de que volví de beber. Y no nos topamos en el pasillo como veces anteriores, sino que tocó a mi puerta y-…

—¿Seguro que no fue una alucinación de algún tipo o-…? —Probó Gustav cederle una salida fácil, pero el bajista gruñó enfadado que no era el caso.

—No, Gus. Entiende, me lo habría callado de no ser cierto, y lo que estoy por confesarte es… ¡Diox!, Tina era un hombre. Vino a mi habitación y se invitó a pasar. De buenas a primeras me propuso sexo, así que nos besamos… Hasta llegué a considerar que estaba demasiado ebrio para que fuera cierto y que tal vez ustedes tenían razón y yo sólo estaba teniendo sueños húmedos donde un magnífico ejemplar de mujer se cruzaba en mi camino, pero claro, no podía ser perfecto.

—Así que…

—Tuve sexo con un hombre —dijo Georg de sopetón y mirando a Gustav directo a los ojos—. Y me gustó. Ya qué. Un agujero es un agujero, ¿no dicen eso por ahí?

El shock que acompañó a Gustav tras esa revelación fue genuino, aunque no por las razones que habría Georg de suponer, pues por su cuenta estaba sufriendo el baterista con los remordimientos de sus actos.

—Supongo… —Gustav se aclaró la garganta—. Entonces ahora que ya lo sacaste de tu sistema puedes continuar como si nada, ¿no? Seré una tumba. Jamás le diré a los gemelos de tu desliz homosexual, y… Qué sé yo, ¿qué más se hace en estos casos?

—Eso quisiera saberlo yo —dijo Georg en voz baja y hundiendo el mentón en su pecho—. ¿Cómo olvidas a alguien que en realidad nunca llegaste a conocer? Alguien que no resultó ser lo que esperabas y… que al final no importó.

—No lo dirás en serio.

—No estoy diciendo que sea gay —se defendió Georg con un encogimiento de hombros—, pero debo de ser objetivo, y la excusa de “estaba ebrio, no sabía lo que hacía” me resulta de lo más patética. ¿Y qué si me fui a la cama con un hombre? No por ello dejaba de ser la mujer más preciosa que he visto en la vida. Tendrías que haberla visto, Gus.

—Haberlo —corrigió el baterista el género—, y es difícil de creerlo. Georg, ni siquiera tienes un pelo de bicurioso en el cuerpo, y antes habría creído que cualquiera de los gemelos revelaría de pronto su atracción por alguien del mismo sexo, ¿pero tú?, tú no, colega.

Georg suspiró, y en el mismo lugar de donde había pateado antes arena, hundió un pie. —Pues ya ves. El amor obra maravillas.

—Eso no es amor, es… lujuria. Vale, ¿se la metiste en el culo, y qué? Deberías de agradecer que al menos no ha salido en la prensa esta mañana.

—Tina no sería capaz de hacerme algo así.

—En primera, no se llama Tina, y en segundo… Georg… —Gustav le cogió del brazo y lo obligó a alzar los ojos—. Tienes que olvidarte de todo esto y seguir adelante.

—No sé si pueda… —Murmuró Georg con patetismo, y sólo entonces apreció Gustav que los ojos de su amigo estaba llenos de lágrimas y a punto de desbordarse.

—Oh, Georg… —Le abrazó por impulso, y el bajista hizo lo mismo, no rompiendo a llorar como cabría de esperarse, pero sí sorbiéndose la nariz contra la manga de su camiseta y temblando.

«Perdón, joder, lo siento tanto», se repitió Gustav sin cesar, que ni por asombro se había imaginado el daño que su travesura habría de causar, pues no sólo era Georg el único que había salido lastimado, sino también el propio Gustav, que además de un poco de dolor en el culo también ostentaba ahora una fisura en el corazón que tardaría mucho más en sanar.

No era amor, en lo absoluto, al menos no de la clase romántica, pero sus sentimientos por Georg se habían tornado más complejos, y aunque podía vivir con ellos tal como estaban, no era el mismo caso para el bajista, que no había tenido una resolución igual de satisfactoria y estaría estancado en el limbo a menos de que él tomara cartas en el asunto y le pusiera solución.

Y ya que había sido su culpa en primer lugar, Gustav tomó ahí mismo la decisión de apretarse los testículos (o los imaginarios ovarios) y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

El resto, dependería enteramente de Georg.

 

Aunque frente a los gemelos Georg continuó actuando como siempre, no por ello fueron aquel par tan ciegos como para no discernir que cuando el bajista creía no tener las miradas sobre él su ánimo decaía y el falso brillo de sus ojos se tornaba opaco.

—Es mal de amores —sentenció Bill.

—Idiota —le reprochó su gemelo con un empujón—, claro que lo es. No vengas a decir lo obvio.

Desinteresado como para actuar de réferi entre ellos dos, Gustav optó por ignorarlos, excepto que los gemelos no tuvieron la misma cortesía con él, y se sentaron una a casa lado en el sillón de tres plazas.

—¿Cuál es tu veredicto, Gus?

—Sí, ¿qué opinas, Gus? —Le chincharon los Kaulitz por ambos costados, y el baterista se presionó el tabique nasal y con su mejor tono de paciencia los mandó callar.

—No deberían meterse en los asuntos de Georg.

—Pero-…

—Está remendando su corazón roto, ¿vale? Lo menos que podemos hacer es dejarlo en paz para hacerlo.

—¿Por la mujer misteriosa?

—Ajá.

—¿La que nunca se pudo probar que existiera?

—Esa misma.

—¿Entonces era real o…?

—Cualquiera que sea la verdad, lo era para Georg, ¿no? —Apuntó Bill, que por primera vez afirmaba que así era—. Tiene que ser real para él.

Aquellas dos simples oraciones fueron la chispa que encendieron la hoguera dentro de Gustav, y sin molestarse en dar explicaciones por lo extraño de su comportamiento, Gustav subió los peldaños de la escalera de tres en tres hasta su habitación, y se encerró ahí para hacer algo que hacía meses que no llevaba a cabo: Transformarse en Tina.

Así, con la peluca que ya creía olvidada en su bolsa de satín, el rímel un poco grumoso por la falta de uso, prendas que ya casi había olvidado su textura contra la piel, y la adición de laca de uñas en sus dedos para complementar el disfraz, Gustav se posicionó frente al espejo, y teléfono en mano, se tomó varias selfies de las cuales poder escoger después.

Su plan, aunque descabellado, tenía ese mismo factor de intrepidez que lo había hecho salir tanto tiempo atrás vestido de mujer al pasillo del hotel para comprarse un par de cosas en la máquina expendedora que ahí había, si había funcionado antes, tendría que hacerlo ahora, y con eso en mente fue que Gustav se lanzó a tentar al destino y descubrir si ese era el final que merecían.

 

Y lo fue.

Muchas semanas y meses después apareció Georg en la habitación de Gustav para mostrarle una de las tantas cartas que la disquera recibía de las fans a su nombre y que ellos religiosamente revisaban de tanto en tanto.

De entre los habituales regalos entre los que había inocentes (muñecos de felpa), obscenos (ropa interior presuntamente sucia), típicos (declaraciones de amor) y toda una inmensa cantidad variopinta de categorías más, Georg había dado por fin justo con la carta que Gustav enviara meses antes a nombre de Tina, y que incluía una de esas selfies que se había tomado frente al espejo.

Con un nudo en el estómago porque el momento de la verdad había llegado, Gustav se preparó para un puñetazo, también para un beso, pero lo que llegó en su lugar fue:

—¡Es ella! ¡Es Tina! Bueno, no Tina pero tú me entiendes… —Y luego el cierre de oro—. ¿A que es preciosa como nadie más?

—Uhm…

Atraídos por el alboroto, los gemelos se acercaron a indagar, y pronto se estaban tronchando de la risa, porque en su opinión, Tina era más hermana de Gustav de lo que lo era Franziska, aunque Georg ni por asomo lo creía así, y mucho menos Gustav, que lo negó con vehemencia sin importarle que la nariz le creciera como a Pinocho, porque antes podrían arrancarle las uñas de manos y pies porque él no soltaría prenda. La verdad, se iría con él hasta su lecho de muerte.

—Oh, ¿qué tiene escrito al reverso? —Preguntó Bill apenas pudo recobrar el aliento, pero el bajista le quitó la foto de los dedos y se la llevó al pecho.

—Eso es para mí, y nadie más.

Tom alzó las cejas repetidas veces. —Oh, y vaya con los misterios.

Pero ya que Georg había tenido meses de ánimo decaído y era la primera sonrisa sincera que le conocían desde entonces, lo dejaron estar.

Pese al alboroto, Gustav y Georg compartieron una sonrisa en confidencia al secreto que intercambiaran en la playa, y aunque su amigo no le permitió tampoco leer el anverso de la carta, no era necesario, pues era un texto que él había ensayado hasta el cansancio con una nueva letra practicada hasta acalambrarse la mano y memorizarlo mejor que cualquier otro dato, y que decía:

_“Todavía llevo el anillo que me regalaste, y jamás te olvidaré._

_Tina S.”_

Una verdad a medias, porque habría sido imposible llevar el anillo frente a Georg, quien era despistado pero no a tal grado. Excepto que como Tina, Gustav iniciaba ahora cada sesión de vestimenta y maquillaje (peluca rubia incluida) desnudo y con ese anillo ceñido al dedo, y las cerraba de la misma forma. Ese anillo era la prueba de su femineidad, que pasó de avergonzarle como fetiche y se convirtió en su vía de escape. Una especie de permisión, que en la forma de una banda metálica alrededor de su dedo anular, lo representaba todo no para él, sino para _ella_.

Porque en otra vida, en otra realidad, en otro universo, él en verdad era Tina, y Georg, era _su_ Georg.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
